The Day Our Queen Died
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Terabithia's POV of Leslie's Murder. In correlation with my other BTT story: A girl named Terabithia.  The Dark Master despises the Royals, but his own hatred is what leads to his own destruction
1. Chapter 1

This corresponds with my story A Girl Named Terabithia. This is Leslie's 'murder' from Terabithia's point of view and the loss of their king in the process. This may only be a couple of chapters long, I don't know yet. Also, if you have not read past Chapter 6 in AGNT, then this will be filled with a few spoilers...I even if the story is only currently at chapter 6...but still! I know the direction in which I want this story to progress, just writing it all out and having to keep AGNT in mind is troublesome. Hopefully all will turn out for the best...

* * *

><p>We could feel our Queen as she walked along the outer border of our land. We could feel her magical energy pulsate from her body and into our green fields. Her magic is what created us, what made us come to life. The trees sprung with a new found life, the mermaids swam with a new song, the trolls would shout a new battle cry, and the Dark Master would take his rise.<p>

Though the Dark Master did not see through his own self absorption that he would cease to exists if one was to go missing, if one was to leave the world of Terabithia and not return.

The Dark Master loathed the two rulers of Terabithia, they always outsmarted him and he will get his revenge. For what he says, goes.

* * *

>So yea, first chapter is pretty short, don't worry, it'll get a little longer! Next chapter we will dive into the Dark Master and come face to face with him and his minions. So make sure you stay tune to the next chapter<p><p>

* * *

><p>QUESTION TIME!<p>

1) what would you like to see next chapter?

2) what do you think the Dark Master has planned?

3) and just for my curiosity: have you read A Girl Named Terabithia? If not, will you read it?

Thanks and stay tuned for chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Update time! Please enjoy and leave kind reviews!**

* * *

><p>Those brats are at it again! The Dark Master thought angrily as he watched in the tree shadows as the King and Queen set more of his prisoners free. He was of average size, not more than 5' 8" tall. He was covered in black, loose robes and his hood covered his sneering face. His outward appearance was that of a dementor<p>

"That's the last of them Jess." The Queen shouted as she sliced the rope that held the last prisoner hostage.

The prisoner was that of the race of the proud Centaurs that protected the boarders of Terabithia.

This Centaur was only a child, for its horns had yet to grow in. The Centaur was a beautiful shade of dark roan with a black star-like shape on his chest. He had beautiful melted gold eyes that shined in the presence of the sun. His black hair was nappy and unkempt, indicating that he had been trapped for many days.

PT bounded over to the young Centaur and sniffed around his paws.

"Go and find his parents PT." The Queen said as she helped the Centaur to stand up and regain the strength in his legs.

PT gave a short bark before running off towards the nearby Centaur Village, Hoofdew.

"Here," The Queen said, reaching into her brown Nymph made pouch and extracted a golden apple. "and it matches your beautiful eyes." she said with a warm smile as the Centaur smiled happily. If a male Centaur would eat the same colored food as his eyes his horns would grow in quicker and they would become stronger.

As the Centaur took the apple out of the Queens' outstretched palm she used her newly freed hands to comb through his hair and she gave off a bright smile as the Centaur finished.

When the Centaur had finished, a faint glow of the shade of golden could be seen visible on his head. The Queen examined the Centaur's head and her smile widened. "Look! The magic is working!" she exclaimed as she touched the little points that were protruding from his head. "Your horns are growing in!" the young Centaur tapped his foot against the ground, a sign of gratitude. Centaurs only began to talk at around five years of age, so until then, they use movements or gestures to indicate their speech.

The King looked fondly at the Queen as she fed the young Centaur. She truly was the most caring Queen their people could ask for, not to mention brave and strong-willed, as well as stubborn as an ox. Her stubbornness always bode them well when fighting against the Dark Master. This made the Queen the Dark Master's most hated person.

There was a sound and the King looked in the direction of the noise and saw two grown Centaurs walking into the pasture with PT galloping proudly in behind them.

PT looked at the King and looked in the direction of the grounded berry bushes. The King nodded his head and the young terrier bounded happily over to the bushes.

The King diverted his attention back to the Centaur mates. There was a pure white Centaur with no horns, a female. Her chest had a black star on it. Her black hair fell past her shoulders and she had dazzling emerald eyes.

Next to her was a horned Centaur, a male. He was a midnight shade of black and had splotches of roan along his body and had a splotch covered one of his golden eyes.

The younger Centaur saw them and galloped happily to the mother's arms. The father sniffed his son and walked over towards the Queen.

"Thank you for freeing our son, Your Majesty." he said in a gruff voice, as he bowed to the Queen.

"Your welcome." she said happily, lifting the sides of her Fairy made green battle dress, giving the Centaur a curtsey of her own.

The Centaur looked towards the King and gave him a bow, which He returned.

The royals watched as the family walked back into the forest.

"We should get back to the Castle." The Queen stated.

The King nodded his head, "PT!" he shouted, beckoning the dog that was the Terabithian Prince. The Dark Master sneered, 'What has the kingdom come to that they expect this mongrel to take over as ruler one day?' he thought as the terrier Prince bounded over happily to the King.

The King bent down and scratched the Prince behind his ears, his tail wagging excitedly.

The Dark Master rolled his eyes, that Prince is spoiled rotten! He fumed as he stepped back from the tree.

A small crack came from beneath his feet as he stepped upon a twig.

PT who had so been enjoying his head scratch, stopped as the snapping of the twig caught his attention.

He looked around before settling his gaze upon the hidden Dark Master.

A low growl emitted from the furry Prince and the Dark Master gave a long, hard stare back.

"What is it boy?" The Queen asked, as she kneeled down beside the Prince.

"PT?" The King asked worriedly as PT let out another low, menacing growl. The two royals looked at each other than in the direction he was growling at.

"Who's there!" The King shouted as he stepped forward cautiously, his sword readied in front of him. "Show yourself!" He commanded again. The Dark Master rolled his eyes, as if he would ever listen to the King.

"Jess." the Queen called to him distraughtly as she cautiously approached him. She placed a tender hand on his shoulder. The King looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Her face was masked with bravery but her crystal blue glasz eyes were filled with uneasiness and her face was pale. The King relaxed a little at her touch as he waited for her to speak.

"Let's return to the castle." She stated as her other hand clasped his.

The King nodded his head once as the Queen began to walk towards the castle.

"PT!" The King shouted and the high alert Prince gave another short growl and followed closely behind the royals.

The Dark Master sighed, that had been a close call.

Only when the Royals had disappeared in the dense growth of shrubbery did the Dark Master set back towards his own castle.

He set off on the path that was unseen by the Royals' eyes. As he walked toward the black castle, the Dark Master thought about how he was going to get his revenge. He was supposed to be ruler of Terabithia, not some spoiled snot nose teeny bopper brats! When _they_came he lost all control over the land. They had to disappear, so that things may return to the ways things were: under his control.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I lied a teeny bit. Next chapter we get to meet the Dark Master and his minions! So how is it so far? Please review and tell me what you think! Wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I only got one review. The creativity I can manufacture is run by your reviews. So the less reviews, the more shorter, duller, and less magical the chapter becomes. But if I get a lot of reviews then the chapters will be longer, brighter, and have more magic in them. So please review!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION TIME!<strong>

**1) what was your favorite part?**  
><strong>2) what would you like to see next chapter?<strong>  
><strong>3) can anyone guess the magic of Terabithia that coincides with Leslie's magic? Note, it is from a bookmovie series.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
